Wont You
by keroseneandgin
Summary: In her presence, he always knew what true love was. A Haruhi/Tamaki oneshot.


Dont freak out about the fact that I'm writing something other than a Disney fic just yet. This is my half of a trade on DeviantART. It's very poorly written, but I got this idea like from reading the character bios on Wiki. They're so OOC. I'm sorry DDD:.

Wont You

. . . . . . . . . .

He had come to know what true love was. Over the years of knowing her, the young woman that had stumbled upon his host club, his _family_ by some fated accident. In her presence, he always knew what true love was.

She, however, was reluctant, apathetic, closed-off. He wasn't sure how he would get to her, to show her that the secret feelings had had been harboring for her were indeed, real. At first, he was confused about them. He thought, initially, that it was a kind of fatherly love. A kind of, protecting love.

He never, not in his wildest dreams, thought they would become something so complex and beautiful. He wanted her to know. He wanted to tell her of this undying, irrevocable love. She had every right to know of his feelings.

He spoke her name softly and she looked up at him from where she was arranging something on a tray. He wondered, absently, if right now could be the appropriate time to discuss such matters with her. He figured it was now or never. His passion would not allow him to wait any longer.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sounding somewhat strained as she looked back down at the tray. He sighed, watching her arrange some decorations amongst the tea that she had been preparing.

"Can," he began, his voice somewhat strained, "can I ask you something?" He asked, unsure of how this whole ordeal would turn out, but he would never know unless he tried. She stopped what she was going, hearing some seriousness to his tone, and she stared up at him.

She wondered, absently, if she could get away with a sarcastic, "you just did" this time. She decided that she wouldn't chance it. Besides, he had been so generous to her. She rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Sure," she responded, meeting his gaze. She saw some unknown emotion flicker through his eyes and she bit her lip. She didn't know why she did it, but something about the emotion in that moment startled her. Did her heart always beat so fast with him around?

Tamaki's eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips for a split second. It was so fast, he was certain she didn't catch him admiring their beauty.

"Sure is quiet around here today," he said suddenly, looking around for the other members of the Host Club. They were off in the distance, possibly sensing the heat of this moment and casting last-minute bets.

"Yeah," she responded, tapping her foot impatiently. Did he know she didn't have time for his usual games? President or no president, father or no father, he was immature and annoying and...she trailed off, lips parting slightly as his gaze captured hers once more.

He watched in wonder as a slight blush formed across her cheeks. Unable to help himself, his lips curled into a smile.

"The color in your cheeks looks nice," he commented, watching in amusement as they darkened from a light pink to a rosy red.

"You had something to ask me," she said, forcing her voice to remain emotionless and willing the blush to fade away. She didn't think either attempt worked.

"Maybe I could just..." he said, leaning down closer to her. Haruhi's heart thundered and she took a step back, knocking the tray of tea she had just prepared from the table onto the floor. She cried out and jumped at the noise.

She turned down to look at the mess she had made, trying to calm her erratic heart beat. When had so much changed between them? And why hadn't she noticed it until now?

"I'm sorry!" she blurted, getting down on her knees to clean it up. He shook his head, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her back into her standing position.

"Would you let me finish?" He practically growled. Haruhi swallowed and nodded, had she seen this side of him before? So demanding and...seductive.

"Yes," she practically squeaked out. What was it about this moment right here that was making her apathetic facade fail? Could it be...she trailed off on that thought. Watching in fear as Tamaki moved his face closer to hers, his hands holding onto her upper arms tight as if to keep her from running away this time.

"Haruhi," he whispered, his eyes locking with hers. She stopped breathing, her brain losing all ability to function intelligently. When was he able to do this to her? Had he always made her so vulnerable?

She repeated his name back to him, eyes never leaving his. It was like she was hypnotized in the moment, waiting for the kiss she knew was coming. It was inevitable at this point. And she wanted nothing more than for him to claim her lips. To crush the air from her lungs, professing his undying, unwavering, unselfish love for her in one simple gesture.

Her eyes begged for him to do it, to close the distance between them. To show her the question he wanted to ask. To show her the feelings he had been hiding. He wanted to, he wanted to so bad.

Across the room, the rest of the Host Club watched in wonder, waiting for this perfect moment to come to pass. After all, they wanted to know who would win the bet.

"I..." he said, choking up, "I love you," he told her, eyes glittering. A second later he released her, a smile forming on his lips, a barking laugh escaping his mouth. He couldn't believe he had finally said it. He repeated himself, watching her eyes go wide. He said it again, resting his hands on her shoulders.

The room went silent, waiting for her response. She stood before him, eyes unreadable, mouth shut tight into a thin line. On the outside, she looked emotionless or shocked or...but on the inside her heart was soaring, her mind was coming up with the words to say.

When no words would come, she saw his smile falter. She had to think fast. She wanted so much to say those three little words back to him. She wanted nothing more. But, her mouth wouldn't oblige to her request. The best she could do was relax her lips.

His hands slid from her shoulders, down her arms and to her hands. He gripped them lightly. She stared at him, her eyes shining with tears. She was afraid. Afraid she wouldn't be able to say it. To tell him all these things she felt.

Maybe I love you wasn't enough. Maybe...her thoughts trailed off. She inched forward a little, watching his expression as she tilted her head to the side and ever-slowly pressed her lips against his. Since when did he get so bold emotionally?

His heart soared. He released her hands and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his. She wound her fingers through his hair, body aching for him to pull her closer.

Their lips moved against each other's wildly. Years of pent up tension, denied feelings, hidden passion rising to the surface in one perfect moment.

"I love you too," she responded when she pulled away to take a breath and he smiled down at her. Then he captured her lips again.

. . . . . . . . . .

R&R PLZ


End file.
